


Perfect Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Neville has a perfect day.





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2009-08-12 08:00:00 and deleted without permission. 
> 
> Written for Eeyore9990's birthday. She requested Billville, so I commissioned an artist to create art for the story. Said artist decided to delete it, and I am reposting it since the story wasn't hers to delete, and the art was commissioned. 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Perfect Day

~

Neville cast a suspicious eye up at the sky before going back to his planting. What a horrible day. If he hurried, he could get this crop of pansies in the ground before it began to pour. With a sigh, he wiped his sweaty brow with his arm. _Once I get this done I can go home and drown my sorrows._

Resolutely refusing to even look at the Burrow, Neville bent his head and redoubled his efforts, hoping to be done before anyone noticed him finishing the last of his promised yard work. _It's not as if I'll be coming back to enjoy it,_ he thought,  </i>although I bet Fleur will like it.</i>

Biting his lip, Neville continued his planting way past the time he would normally have. In his distraction, he didn't notice the roiling clouds until the first fat drops of water began falling.

“Shit.” He had two more things to put in the ground before he was done, so working at top speed, he did that, his hands getting muddier and muddier as he worked.

Finally, with an oath, he stood up and, looking over the garden, sighed. That was it, then. His last time here. Casting the best Growing Charm he knew of, Neville closed his eyes and Apparated back to his greenhouse.

“Took you long enough.” The voice was quiet, but it startled Neville nevertheless. He dropped his tools on his foot.

“Ouch!”

“Are you all right?” Bill asked.

“What are you doing here?” Neville replied, the pain in his foot fading in light of the pain in his heart from seeing Bill standing before him.

Bill's eyes narrowed. “I'm here because I want to be with you,” he said. “And I guess this answers my question.”

“Question?” Neville crouched down and checked his toes. They seemed to be okay. “What question?”

“Whether or not you've been avoiding me.” Bill crossed his arms. “So have you?”

Neville shrugged. “How's Fleur?” he asked, reaching for a rag and wiping the mud off his hands. “Your mum said she was visiting and that you'd taken her out to dinner.”

“Did she also tell you that Percy was the one who asked her to dinner?” Bill growled. “And that I was basically a chaperone?”

“Um, no.” Neville flushed. “You were?”

“I was.” Bill stalked closer. “So you thought I had gone back to Fleur?”

“I--” Neville gasped and Bill reached down and pulled him to his feet.

“You're drenched,” Bill murmured, his fingers tracing Neville's face. “We should get you out of these wet clothes.”

“Bill--” Neville swallowed hard. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Bill smiled. “I am never going back to her.” He began removing Neville’s work clothes. “Really.”

Neville shrugged out of his shirt. “Surely I shouldn’t be the only bare-chested one here,” he whispered, pulling off Bill’s robes.

Chuckling, Bill undressed until they were both standing there, naked, staring into each other’s eyes. Slowly, carefully, Bill entwined their fingers before leaning in, and in the moment before they kissed, Neville had time to think what a perfect day it was.

~

* * *

  



End file.
